baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Paladin Stronghold Duties
Leave Firkraag alive until the Order tell you otherwise else you will not be able to complete the paladin stronghold questline. Rescue Garren's child as intended and do not propose to obtain the landdeed for Firkraag, after the rescue, Garren will offer Paladin protagonists a place in the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart so they can become paladins with patron, holy warriors with stronghold. Travel back to Athkatla, go to the Radiant Heart building in the SE part of the Temple District, and talk to Prelate Wesselan in the top side room. Agree to what he says, then walk back to the hall to meet William Reirrac. You are now an official member of the Order and will next need to contribute through four events, detailed below. Event 1: Knights rescue Go to Umar Hills within three days (timed mission), a runner will immediately takes you to the site of the battle upon your arrival. There are Orcs, Ogre Mages and Ettins around, kill them quickly and try to keep the other Knights alive. Return to Reirrac to get your 10,000 exp reward. Event 2: Dealing with the Baron Reirrac now wants you back to Umar Hills to meet a Baron in the Inn. Talk to Brunson, Pardo and Moreno outside of the Inn before going inside and speaking with the Baron, who wants you to remove some squatters from his land, tell him everything you have learned from outside then Lanka will turn against him. A fight breaks out, killing the Baron and his goons ranges in from 3400 exp to 8000 exp plus some minor treasures. Go outside and the farmers will thank you. Return to the Order and tell Reirrac what occurred to get 25,500 exp. Or, you may choose to remove the farmers for the Baron instead, then you get 15,000 exp, or a mere 10,000 if you didn’t talk to the farmers before. Event 3: Tyrianna’s family The Morningales are being slaughtered for opposing the slave trade. Only one member of this family has survived, Tyrianna. Head out to the Docks district, enter the house just to the right of the Temple of Oghma. Once inside you get to meet the "pleasant" Tyrianna and soon you will be attacked by assassins. After the battle Tyrianna's godfather, Hurgis arrives, who has a chance to be evil, cast Detect Evil or Know Alignment on him, kill him if he flashes red because he would be the assassin, otherwise hand Tyrianna over to him. Either way, report back to Reirrac to get your reward, Pride of the Legion +2, a Large Shield +2, if you had "Fallen" then your paladin abilities will be regained. Event 4: The dragon slayer You’re to retrieve the Holy Avenger from Firkraag. Head back to the dragon's lair and fight for glory! * Firkraag for 64,000 exp, [[Red Dragon Scales|'Red Dragon Scales']], Carsomyr +5, Cloak of the Shield, Invisible Stalker spell scroll, Reirrac will also reward you with 35,000 exp afterwards. Source & references * Baldur's Gate II Walkthrough by Dan Simpson Category:Quests in BG II: SoA Category:Quests in BG II: EE: SoA Category:Stronghold quests